


Behind blue eyes

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, First Meetings, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: One of the regular pub meetings with John, Greg tells a story how he met Mycroft
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Kudos: 79





	Behind blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Lonewarg for betaing!

“Thank you. I really needed it.” Said John putting down his pint

“Are you alright?”

“Not really”

“It is Janine?”

“They are just so, don’t know… smoochy together. I don’t understand.”

“Which part?”

“All of it. Sherlock didn’t seem the relationship sort of man. I mean, I’m his flatmate for years now but I didn’t see any sign he wants a relationship or I dunno.”

“Why is it bothering you? You told him the first week you know each other you are not gay and not really interested in what he is doing with whom.”

“I… I... That’s true. But still, the Holmes brothers are just not really into relationships from where I’m standing.”

“What does this have to do with Mycroft?”

“So you know him then? Did he kidnap you too?”

“Why on Earth would he kidnap me?”

“He did it with me; it’s how I met him... It was before I even moved into Baker Street, during the Study in Pink case. I left the house where the pink lady was found and a black car picked me up from the street to a warehouse where he interrogated me.”

“Did you accept the money?”

“No. If he didn’t kidnap you, how did you first met him? Did he appeared in your office all government bureaucrat and demanded you work with Sherlock?”

“No, of course not. Government bureaucrat, really? Why would he do it anyway?”

“Dunno, he can be a little intimidating...”

“Well I know him for 25 years now.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, we’ve been together 25 years, we met….”

“What?”

“How do you not know this?”

“Why would I?”

“Because you are Sherlock’s flatmate. Anyway I met him at a bar. He really didn’t want to be there I could tell. I went to him and said ‘You have really beautiful eyes’... I was drunk but he was glad for the distraction from the people he was with.” Lestrade said with a smile on his face remembering that night “He was a sweet young uni student trying to fit in with his new classmates who were 4-5 years older than him. We started to talk.”

“You chatted Mycroft up in a bar?”

“Yes.”

“Wow.”

“He was not a politician you know John. He was just a bloke with beautiful eyes, a shy smile, ginger hair and freckles in a bar... Well he is still all of them.”

“So you knew Sherlock as a teen?”

“Yeah, he was a lanky fellow but I didn’t meet him a lot. He was still at home down Sussex and after that he went to uni before disappeared a bit because... You know...”

John was silent for a few moments, took a sip of his beer and changed the subject. “You have a lame pickup line you know?”

“Perhaps but I was drunk in my defence and he does have beautiful eyes and it worked so... as they say the rest is history.”


End file.
